


Sorry to Rain on Your Charades

by Im_Not_A_Robot



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Metal is a tad out of character, No Romance, Slice of Life, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Robot
Summary: Sonic stupidly gets himself stranded on Eggman's island during a storm and ends up interrupting the villains day off to try and get the evil mastermind to contact Tails and get him off of the island. However when the power goes out, Sonic, Eggman and Metal must find ways to pass the time until the power comes back on.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hahaaa!" Eggman's voice boomed over a series of car noises coming from his tv as he tilted and fiddled with a game controller in his hands.

Metal Sonic sitting next to him beeped wildly as he manipulated a similar gaming controller in his own claws, red eyes darting over the tv display.

The two were seated in their highrise living room on a couch that nearly sat right up against a wall-sized window if not for the meter or so gap. Outside the window was nothing but dark grey clouds as pouring rain pelted against the glass, rolling thunder occasionally sounding off.

It was a gloomy morning in regards to the weather but Eggman didn't mind, it was the perfect excuse to stay indoors in his Island Fortress of Solitude and relax. Besides, fighting that "blasted blue hedgehog" on a rainy day sounds quite miserably uncomfortable. Most of his robots are not good when it comes to water too so there's that.

Orbot and Cubot were sat up against the couch's armrest next to the two, Orbot just watching casually very relaxed and Cubot being more enthusiastic. "Yeah! Get him Metal! You got this! Also you too boss!"

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Eggman barked as he jerked the controller around.

Metal was very focused on the game. The two were playing Sega All-Stars Racing, Eggman playing as, well, himself... and Metal... also... playing as himself. Two egomaniacs, such is to be expected.

"HAA!" Eggman triumphantly yelled, startling Orbot off of the armrest he was laying on. "I WON! I WON, I WON!" Eggman cheered as he stood up from the couch with zeal raising his arms up. Metal sparked off from the couch as well, dropping the controller in disbelief before dramatically crumpling to his hands and knees in defeat, slamming a fist repeatly into the floor with a series of disheartened beeps.

Orbot calmly clapped "Well done boss, it is to be well known that there is no victory more worthy of celebration." Cubot nodded in agreement.

"Well of course! Now then! Metal, another round!" the doctor joyously hopped back onto the couch grabbing his controller, chuckling wickedly.

Metal sulked as he stood up, glaring at the doctor with slight aprehension... they've been doing this since they woke up hours ago, but of course he always wishes to please his master as per his programming. The robot reluctantly climbed back onto the sofa and grabbed his controller.

The two managed to play another 30 minutes before they were interrupted, the voice startling them both from their focus.

"Are you and Metal ACTUALLY playing a video game together? I never thought I'd see such a sight." Sonic stood just past the large tv, soaking wet all the way to his shoes.

"AH! Sonic!? How did you- When did you-" Eggman retorted. Metal, not often caught off guard, was surprised and quickly hopped off of the couch in a battle stance.

Eggman panicked from his sudden distraction from the game "NO! Now look at what you've done you spiny dolt! You made me lose! And you're tracking mud all over my nice clean carpet!" Eggman stood from the couch flailing his arms to the muddy trail that lead to Sonic's spot in his living room.

Sonic crossed his arms and looked behind him then at Eggman, only responding with a nonchalant shrug. "Sorry... I guess?"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" The doctor threw his controller to the ground in a huff towards the hedgehog.

"You left your front door wide open... there wasn't even any security..." Sonic pointed behind him to the way he came in. "And then I just used the elevator and it actually told me what floor you were on..."

Eggman looked to Orbot and Cubot with a snarl, the two bots cowered in fear, hiding behind Metal who still had his eyes locked on Sonic. The man then looked back to the hedgehog menace who invaded his home base.

"What do you want!? This is supposed to be my day off!" the scientist gestured angrily.

Sonic released a sigh. "Okay, long-story short Tails and I had this great idea involving a species of octopi and a longboard for water transportation. I rode said longboard for testing but misjudged the storm and ended up getting stranded on your island. I entered your fortress hoping you'll let me use one of your fancy techy computers so that I can contact Tails and have him get me off of this island, tracking mud all over your carpet in doing so, and then found you and my robot copy built for destruction playing a video game together and here I am."

Sonic took a deep breath after that long explanation before his eyelids drooped apathetically. "Does that work for you?"

Eggman seemed to be pondering with his fingers scratching his chin, nodding repeatedly. "As basic as that huh?" he hummed in thought further. "Fine! I'll give you this one Sonic. Metal, down!" he ordered. Metal looked up at him with slight peeve before relaxing from his battle stance, tolerating the presence of the one being he was programmed to destroy.

"I will contact your fox friend but as soon as we get word, you're getting off of this islan-!" A bright flash of lightning coupled with a loud crash of thunder was all that signaled before the power of the entire base went out.

"Oh, well that's a thing now." Eggman raised a brow casually as he looked away in acknowledgement.

The room was now dark, save for their immediate spot by the window which was dimly lit with natural light from outside... what little there was through the clouds. Metal's eyes glowed in the darkness, darting here and there in registering of their sudden predicament, Orbot and Cubot hugged eachother in fear.

"Aw great...." Sonic wiped a hand down his face.

"Orbot! Cubot!" The doctor clapped his hands, the robots stop trembling for a second in realization before turning on their internal flashlights that beamed through their eyes.

Sonic pouted with a sneer "Now I'm stuck here... with you." folding his ears back.

"Oh no you don't! Get out of my base now you little rodent!" the genius threatened with a clenched fist.

"What!? You're seriously just going to toss me outside? What about that trick you pulled on me where you said your base was destroyed in a storm! I let you stay with me in my own house! For THREE days!.... and with no sleep." Sonic crossed his arms.

Cubot chimed in "He does have a point there boss."

"Quiet you!" Eggman barked. "Fine... I suppose I could repay you."

Sonic smiled slightly before his face turned to confusion. "Wait... do you not have some kind of generator? Like... at all? I mean for a place this huge with this much technology that requires... well... you know... power?"

"You destroyed it to shut down my robot mainframe on your island last week... remember? That thing is going to take MONTHS to fix... the schematics are very specific." the self-proclaimed genius crossed his arms.

"Right.... well... what do you suppose we do now then?" Sonic questioned, his eyes suddenly shifting to the red glow of Metal's with slight discomfort... he's just been staring him unflinchingly in the eyes this whole time in dead silence.

"Well.... who knows how long it'll take those animals in that village to repair the grid connector... I suppose we just find a way to pass the time." Eggman shrugged innocently.

Sonic's ears flattened "Great.... what do you propose?" concerned on what Eggman's ideas of 'passing the time' are.

"Hmmm..." the man pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obsessively search for grammatical errors in my works, so if any have slipped past me I do apologize. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A bunch of paper slips were laid face down upon the table that was moved to the centre of the living room, Robotnik neatly organizing them with a perfectionistic demeaner.

"Alright. This is a game I like to call.... uh.... Guess! Yeah, that's it!" the man grinned.

Sonic stood with his arms crossed, watching as the villain seemed to be writing things on the paper slips sneakily and ensuring that nobody saw what he was writing. "So.... how do we play?" the hedgehog scratched the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Well, it's very complex." the man began. "First, we'll split into two teams, one person from each team will stand out on the open floor and both from each team will get to read from one randomly drawn slip of paper. Both individuals are to act out what is written on the paper to their teammate and are not allowed to talk no matter what, otherwise you forfeit a point to the other team. Whoever from either team guesses what you're acting out correctly first will award one point to that team! And then you'll switch out with your teammate! Quite creative huh?"

Orbot and Cubot clapped at the sheer 'genius' and 'originality' of their boss. Metal Sonic just couldn't even bring himself to be bothered anymore by his master's incompetence.

"So... charades... we're playing charades." Sonic quipped.

"No!" Eggman clenched his fists aggressively at his enemy. "It's Guess! And it's very complex so you best brace yourself you blue rat!"

Sonic sighed already giving up. "Alright... There's five of us... one can stand out and keep tabs on the score."

Cubot rose his hand immediately "Oooh, can I do it!" the yellow bot excitedly waved.

Sonic smiled about to say yes before Eggman interrupted. "Absolutely not, you can't even count your own fingers!" the man huffed in irritation.

"I can too!" Cubot's optics squinted in a show of anger. "See! One...... three..... uuhhh... seventeen!" the bot looked proud of himself as he held out his hands donning a total of ten fingers.

Eggman, Sonic, Orbot and Metal all stared at the robot, neither one of them wanting to inidicate how very, very wrong Cubot was.

"... Uhh..." Sonic started. "Yeah okay, Orbot you keep track of the score."

Said bot nodded in agreement and hovered over to the table where he could watch the game, looking proud of himself with his assigned responsibility atop the piece of furniture.

Eggman nodded "Alright, that's settled... now then... who will team with who..." the doctor groomed his moustache in thought. " Hmm.... I want Metal! You get Cubot!" the man stated, pointing at Metal Sonic, the blue robot's eyes looking up and down at his creator as if assessing just how awful this was going to be.

Cubot twirled around like a ballerina over to Sonic who smiled in acceptance. "Alright... this should be easy enough." considering Cubot's simplistic mind.

Eggman furrowed his brows at this before pointing dramatically. "W-wait no! I get Cubot you get Metal!" Cubot twirled over to the man, Metal releasing an internal exhaust equivalent to a sigh as he walked over to Sonic.

"Well... alright then. I'm sure with Metal and I's superior intuitive skills we'll win this in a landslide." Sonic scratched under his nose with a smug look. Orbot was drumming his fingers on the table watching the altercation with the typical patience he's had to maintain for his bosses shenanigans every day.

The villain seemed to be having an internal crisis. "Wait no! Metal come back!" he demanded. The robot hunched and sulked over to Eggman, already hating this. Cubot twirled majestically once again over to Sonic.

The hedgehog smiled all-knowingly with his hands on his hips. Eggman grumbled at him. "You think you're so clever, I'll show you who's clever! I am the worlds greatest genius mastermind! I'll beat you with ease you spiny nuisance!"

"If you say so. Let's get started then; you and me out on the floor first." the hero smiled as he stepped up to the table to pick up a slip of paper.

His face contorted to confusion when he read 'playing a game of scrabble after almost beating Sonic', his eyes half-lidded in slight annoyance as he walked back to show it to Eggman. The man nodded with a grin.

The two stood before their partners, Sonic in front of Cubot and Eggman in front of Metal Sonic. Sonic sighed as he looked to Eggman before they both tried to act out the chosen scene. Eggman was going through the motions of shaping a board in front of him, Metal watching with crossed arms and a very bored expression, wondering when his master would catch on to how stupid his idea of using him in this game was.

Sonic struggled to try and figure out just how he would act out 'almost beating Sonic' but decided to go full out with raising his fists to indicate a fight and then pretending to seat himself at a table, placing down imaginary letter blocks.

"Ooo! uh... uh... washing the dishes after karaoke!" Cubot called out. Sonic gave him a confused look before shaking his head and continuing to try and act out the board game.

Eggman thought he was doing this perfectly before the realization hit him. "Wait! Metal Sonic can't talk! Ho-"

"And Eggman forfeits his point to Sonic's team!" Orbot calls out.

"Haha!" Sonic highfives Cubot.

"W-wait what!? That's not fair!" the villain stomps a foot on the ground.

"Your rules Egghead." Sonic shrugs.

The man grits his teeth. "I forgot that Metal couldn't speak, that's hardly fair at all!"

Sonic laid a hand on his hip and looked between Eggman and Metal, the robot still looking bored. "Hm... you have a point... well we're switching out for this next round, so it will be your turn to guess. Maybe we can make an exception for you and have only Metal do the charades for your team. Sound fair?"

Eggman grinned. "Yes, perfect. Onto the next round then... though I still don't think you deserve that point!" he grumbled.

Sonic switched out with Cubot and Eggman switched out with Metal. Orbot handed over a slip of paper to Metal, who then subtely tilted the paper for Cubot to see. It read 'Ice cream at the park after almost beating Sonic'.

Cubot nodded and the two went to their designated spots. Metal, feeling of the utmost ridiculous, proceeded to raise a hand to his mouth to mimic holding an ice cream cone, while Cubot was getting the 'almost beating Sonic' portion underway, trying to pretend he was an Eggman robot set out to destroy Sonic.

"Uh... fighting something!" Sonic called out.

"Singing! Wait no... uh... eating a popsicle!" Eggman raised a finger. Metal paused and shook his head before bending his body to perfectly balance as if he was sitting perfectly on an invisible park bench, the robot was honestly appalled that Eggman, being the one who wrote down all of the slips can't even get the first one right; he practically cheated really.

"One of Eggman's robots needlessly destroying property!" the hedgehog continued. Cubot shook his head and then pretended to hold an ice cream cone... and then proceeded to smash said imaginary ice cream cone into his face.

"A robot destroying itself?" Sonic was getting confused now.

Eggman gestured "Ooh, oh! Uh, singing on the couch!" The blue robot shook his head. "Karaoke night!" the robot shook his head again. "Singing Karaoke on the couch by myself on a Thursday night after eating a whole carton of ice cream in one sitting while crying after losing another battle to Sonic and his friends!" ... Metal face palmed.

Sonic and Cubot completely halted to stare at the scientist, the room going completely silent with an awkward tension in the air.

Eggman grumbled. "This is a HORRIBLE game, whose idea was this!?" the man crossed his arms.

"Uh... yours?" Sonic looked to the villain.

"Pfshh. This isn't worth my time anymore." Robotnik waved a hand off. Metal slouched, arms dangling from his spot just staring at his master in total disbelief.

"But we just started." Sonic added.

"I don't care! I want to play something else now!" he stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"... Like what?" the hedgehog sighed.

"Something more aggressively competitive! Painful even!" the man grinned wickedly.

Sonic's ears flattened "... What did you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installment of our little misadventure, I hope you enjoy. The third chapter should hopefully be up by tomorrow if I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hahaaa! You got this Metal! Make him REALLY taste defeat!" Eggman cheered with Orbot and Cubot next to him, Cubot as enthusiastic as the doctor but Orbot showing slight concern.

Metal and Sonic were playing a game of Twister in the living room, the two almost completely tangled in a web. Metal was holding out perfectly, Sonic was also doing pretty well but he was starting to struggle and was now gritting his teeth with effort.

"Don't you think this is unfair?" The blue hedgehog looked to Robotnik, referring to him being put up against a well coordinated robot that doesn't even have the similar sense of balance that he does.

"Oh pshaw, Metal is the perfect opponent, what better a challenge hm?"

"Ugh..." Sonic's green eyes met Metal's glowing red ones which glared down from above him as the robot's back was arched over top of him. "I mean, it's not like I can twist my torso and limbs in a 360 degree fashion." the hedgehogs eyelids dropped halfway once again in minor annoyance.

"Left foot blue." Orbot spoke up from the spinning dial.

Sonic groaned in agitation. Metal placed his left foot perfectly on a blue spot just under Sonic. Sonic stretched and struggled to hold his form as he tried to do the same. 

"Oh this is more exciting to watch then to do! Come on Metal, show him who is superior!" Robotnik grinned with an evil giggle. Sonic didn't even want to try and imagine Eggman playing a game of Twister.

The copy's red eyes stared down heartlessly at Sonic's struggle, the hedgehog trembling from effort. Sonic's face turned to one of panic as he was clearly losing his ability to stay upright. He grit his teeth but his foot slipped and he finally fell over with a grunt.

"Yaaahaaa!" Eggman cheered with a little dance. Metal unwinded himself and stood up, displaying a proud pose.

Sonic sat up on the mat with a hand to his head. "Isn't there something else we can do? You know... that's fair?" he looked up at the doctor who was still celebrating the victory of his greatest creation at a game of Twister.

Eggman eventually stopped and paused in thought. "Hmm... maybe...."

"I know!..." The man lifted a finger with a grin.

"What?" Sonic stood up to his feet, Orbot and Cubot working to put away the Twister game.

"Hehehe..." Robotnik giggled evilly, prompting Sonic to furrow his brows.

\----

Sonic and Metal stared at the bathroom before them, lit up only by a flashlight that Sonic was holding.

"And when you're done cleaning this bathroom you two can go on ahead and get started on the next one on the lower floor." Eggman placed down some cleaning supplies, a bucket of water with soap and a couple of sponges. The man whistled as he marched his way back down the hallway to the living room where he had demanded Orbot and Cubot to entertain him with shadow puppets on the wall.

Sonic sighed with a groan. "I can't believe I'm doing this...." 

Metal side-glanced him silently before being the first to take the bucket in hand and head into the bathroom to get started. Sonic watched him and sighed again before following in.

Metal Sonic decided to start on the bathtub and knelt down with the bucket beside him. He grasped one of the bright green sponges and dipped it into the water before starting to wipe down the inside of the bathtub.

Sonic observed briefly as he placed the flashlight in a spot where it would keep the whole room lit, thinking that Metal seems to be used to this kind of treatment as the robot didn't retort or refuse in the slightest at Eggman's idea of labour... or maybe he just really was programmed to be that loyal.

He grabbed some paper towel and cleaning spray, then got started on cleaning the outside of the toilet, expression a near constant grimace. "This is disgusting... clearly he hasn't had this bathroom cleaned in a while." Sonic was referring to the dark, soggy mold lining the bottom of the toilet.

Metal remained silent, focused on his task as he scrubbed diligently at the grime. Sonic looked to him, his expression dropping with slight irritation. "Nice to know I'll be talking to myself this whole time. I guess silent company is better than no company though."

Metal's eyes shifted in Sonic's direction before focusing back to his duties. The two kept at this for several long minutes, Sonic cleaning out the inside of the cupboard below the bathroom sink and Metal Sonic eventually having to reach high up on the walls of the shower.

The robot always struggled to clean these parts because he could never quite reach them. He's also not allowed to fly around inside of the base ever since his jet last left scorch marks over his master's beautifully polished kitchen table.... the scolding he got from that was dignity shattering.

Metal climbed up onto the ledge of the bath like he usually would to reach up higher. Sonic regarding him with a 'really?' look for a brief moment before going back to neatly organizing everything in the cupboard. Metal struggled to get to higher tiles but as he stood up onto his toes he misjudged how sturdily placed on the ledge of the bath he was due to the lack of lighting. 

His foot slipped and he fell into the tub with a loud clank, startling Sonic to look over to him in a panic. The robot was laying haphazardly in the tub with his legs dangling slightly over the ledge, his eyes accentuated by his sloping brow showing extreme displeasure. Sonic brought a hand up to his mouth stifling a chuckle.

"You all right there?" he earned a death stare from the robot with a low sharp engine whir in response.

The robot scrambled out of the tub and regained his composure before continuing his duties. The two finally finished not too long after and remembered that Eggman told them to go to the next bathroom on the lower floor once they finished this one.

Metal carried all of the supplies except the bucket of water, Sonic carried that, most likely the robot just avoiding the liquid to protect his internal circuits and wiring from any potential water damage. They took the elevator down a floor and Metal lead the way down the hall, Sonic using his flashlight to light the way.

The bathroom door opened to reveal the worst case of mold and grime Sonic had ever witnessed in his life. Sonic plugged his nose from the stench alone, his eyes visibly watering. Metal's own red eyes emoted with downward slants of exhaustion and depressed embarrassment that his master was like this and he now had to clean it up. Clearly this bathroom was used a LOT and then was promptly forgotten about.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of hours later of raw effort and painstaking labour upon that horror of a bathroom before the two blue characters trudged their way back to the main living room, both sulking and likely scarred for life. Sonic physically exhausted to the extreme and Metal running on low energy, needing to conserve his battery life and recharge.

Eggman was passed out on the living room couch unceremoniously, snoring very loudly, taking his afternoon 'beauty' nap. Orbot and Cubot were nowhere in sight. Metal only managed to crawl partially towards the couch, having fallen to his hands and knees half way across the room. He decided that where he was on the carpeted floor was perfectly fine and passed out against the massive window, the words "SLEEP MODE" displaying on his eyes.

Sonic scratched at his chest as he looked at Metal curled up on the floor, then out the window. It was still thundering outside and after all that time the power still wasn't back on. He sighed with dismay, and seeing how the entire couch was taken by Eggman he figured he'd take a letter from Metal's book and pass out on the floor, he was honestly too tired to care.

\----

  
Sonic awoke to bright lights beaming down on him as he found himself now lying upon cold tiles with bright fluorecent lights shining down on him. He heard the sound of a tv show somewhere in the room and sat up with a hand to his head, the lights giving him a slight headache. He was in the small kitchen corner of the main living room and could see ahead of him Eggman and Metal once again seated upon the couch, Orbot and Cubot hanging out on the floor playing with some kind of puzzle.

The two were watching some kind of sitcom, or well... Eggman was. Said doctor was laughing boisterously but Metal had a very bored look as his eyes emoted with two flat lines, he was resting his head in his hand, elbow bent and laid upon the couch's armrest. Sonic got up from the floor and dusted himself off before stepping onto the carpet towards the two.

"I see you're finally awake. You were such an eyesore on the floor by the tv that I had Metal move you over to the kitchen so we could watch our show in peace." Eggman grinned evily to the hedgehog.

"Yeah... lovely.... cold tiles... totally not less comfortable than a carpet." Sonic brushed at his arm as he regarded Eggman with an irritated look.

"The power came on about an hour ago, I've already contacted your friend Tails, he's on his way over.... " Eggman's expression then turned to one of instant irritation. "Also the storm is over so get out of my house."

Sonic did notice it was pitch black outside save for some visible stars out that large window now. "Pfft, with pleasure... I'm never cleaning another one of your bathrooms again Eggface..." Sonic lazily made his way out of the room.

"Good-bye! It was torture having you here... don't come again...." Eggman grinned wickedly. Metal just watched his nemesis leave with boredom and Orbot and Cubot waved enthusiastically on the side-lines.

"Yeah, yeah, and to you." Sonic rambled back as he made his way out of the base.

Eggman waited for the blue hedgehog to leave out of sight before he turned to Metal which made the robot's eyes shift to look up at him. A gaming controller was slowly placed into the robots hand.

"Soooo.... you wanna play some mooore?" Eggman grinned brightly.

Metal looked at the device in his hand, then back up at his master... he drooped his head with some warbling beeps before he begrudgingly uprighted himself with his hands gripping the controller at the ready.

"Yeeheee!" the doctor hopped excitedly from the couch to set up the game.

Outside the base, Tails eventually arrived in his Tornado and picked Sonic up. Throughout the ride Tails was asking him multiple questions about what happened and how everything went down.

"Let's just say it was a very weird sleep over for a bit there..." Sonic smirked in slight amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those of you who bothered reading enjoyed this story.


End file.
